By Your Side
by cranesinthesky
Summary: AU/No zombies. Michonne left Atlanta and her relationship with Rick five years ago for an opportunity of a lifetime, but the death of a close friend may bring them back together again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I know I should be working on the other two stories that need to be updated, but this one-shot idea came to me a few days ago and I had to get it down. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

 **Inspired by Sade's** _ **By Your Side**_

"Michonne?"

Michonne's eyes slowly opened at the sound of Rick's southern drawl, his voice raspy from a lack of sleep. She had just drifted into a slumber, a much needed one after a month of tough days and rough nights.

She shifted her body slightly, removing her legs from underneath the blanket and settling them on top of it. The open window a few feet away from her bed where she was resting provided sunlight and a cool breeze, the busy New York city life sounds drifting through her studio apartment. She felt that familiar strong arm tighten his grasp around her waist as he moved in closer behind her, his warm breath against her neck. She imagined those intense, worried blue eyes staring a hole into the back of her head, trying to figure out her thoughts and how she was feeling.

"Yes?" she finally answered quietly.

He rubbed his thumb against her stomach, her Harvard Law t-shirt a barrier between their bare skin. "Were you sleep?"

She shook her head. "No."

He cautiously moved his head in closer, placing his lips against her skin. She slightly shuddered at the touch. She missed it. Terribly. They had not been in an intimate relationship in five, almost six years, but his touch and his position behind her on the bed was bringing back so many fond memories of their time together. Memories of when they were younger and happy. Memories of when everything was so much more simpler with great friends and love for each other, planning out their futures in this big world. In the end, the world had other plans for them.

"Are you thinking about him?"

She flinched, closing her eyes as she felt that same surge of pain in the pit of her stomach whenever he had been mentioned recently. It was not a physical pain, but an emotional one that first occurred when Rick had called to tell her the devastating news that their friend, Glenn, had died unexpectedly. She didn't believe him at first, thinking it was some joke or prank that he and Glenn were in on, just like they used to pull back in college. But no. This was real and Glenn was really gone.

The remaining days after that call were a blur. She remembered packing her bags that night and catching the earliest flight to Atlanta, her hometown and where all of her old college friends still resided- Rick, Sasha, Shane, Glenn and Glenn's wife, Maggie. She spent her time there consoling everyone, wiping away tears and providing comfort when needed, with special attention on Maggie and her three year old son, Hershel. She felt numb with pain as she stood at the funeral, but no tears came, her demeanor stoic. She had to keep her friends standing during this difficult time; they needed her and she couldn't afford to break. She could not leave them on their knees or standing alone.

The only question was who was going to stand by her?

Rick noticed her stoic demeanor begin to break near the end of her visit. It wasn't until she was back in New York when she began to feel the effect of it all. It hit her like a ton of bricks, taking her aback as she finally neared the realization that one of her best friends was gone, leaving behind a young son- her godchild- that was still constantly asking about his father's whereabouts. Fortunately, Rick knew her well. He caught a late flight to New York from Atlanta, arriving outside of her front door just before dawn. He held her as she cried that night and every night after that for the next two weeks, never leaving her side.

"Yes," she said. She turned her body around so that she facing him, her hands landing on his waist. She looked into his red rimmed eyes and cupped his cheek, watching as he closed his eyes in comfort and nestled his face against her hand. He had missed her touch just as much as he missed waking up with her beside him in bed each morning.

"My last conversation with him," she said shakily. "He was telling me that he and Maggie were thinking about having another baby." Tears welled in her eyes as the sound of her friend's voice echoed in her head, followed by his cheerful laugh. "He was trying to get me to come home for a few days since I haven't been back in a while, but I told him I was too busy with work. Maybe during Christmas. I should have gone."

"Don't do that to yourself," Rick said, looking at her. He removed her hand from off of his cheek and placed a tender kiss on her palm before pulling it down and resting it over his chest. She could feel the thump of his heartbeat. "Glenn understood. He probably understood more than any of us. You worked hard for this and you deserve it all. He was happy knowing that you were happy."

"And what about you?" she eyed him carefully. "Did you- do you understand?"

He exhaled as he glanced over at the window, sadness clouding his features . "When you left for law school, I tried telling myself that it was for the best. I loved you, but I didn't want to hold you back from your dreams. You got accepted to Harvard, Michonne. Your dream school. I couldn't have you stay back because of me. I knew you were - are- brilliant and that everyone else deserved to know your talent and skills."

She nodded, slowly digesting his words. They had only been together for just a little over a year when she was accepted into the law program, but it still felt right. Nevertheless, her mind always told her she could always come back.

Except she didn't. She ended up with a great job opportunity in New York that she would be foolish to pass up and never looked back, trading in the southern town for the bigger city appeal… and leaving Rick, the one thing she never forgave herself for.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely. Before she could say another word, he stopped her.

"Don't be." He said reassuringly. His hand was still on top of hers, holding it tightly. His eyebrows knitted together as he searched her face. "I would be lying if I said I don't think about us often. Where we would be right now if things turned out differently."

She nodded. The same thoughts often crossed her mind as well. "Where do we go from here?"

"Honestly, I don't know," he sighed. "My flight leaves tomorrow morning."

"We can't just ignore our feelings for each other."

"I know." He pressed his thumb on her chin, tracing it along her jawline. "And coming back isn't an option?"

She frowned. Was moving back to Atlanta on option? The big reason of her staying in New York was because of her career; the connections and opportunities were far more reasonable than they were back home. She could attempt to make it work...

He noted her contemplation and silence, sadly smiling as he shook his head. "We don't have to do this right now. Come on." He moved so that he was on his back, pulling her towards him so that her head was resting on his chest. He toyed with her hair, staring up at the ceiling and trying to push her question out of his head. Not now.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For being here."

He nodded, though he knew she couldn't see him. He lifted her hand again to place another kiss, this time on her ring finger. "Always, Michonne."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi all! First of all, thank you so much for the reviews and feedback! I enjoyed reading every one of them and can't express my gratitude enough._ _Oh and to the reviewer who informed me that the characters weren't tagged, thank you! It should be fixed now._ _As per your requests, here is another chapter that I hope provides some closure. Feel free to leave a review :) Enjoy!_

* * *

Rick couldn't sleep again.

This had been going on for a month now, his mind racing at night while he was in bed. During the day, he tried to keep busy, but at night, his thoughts became his torturer. Constantly nagging him on what he should have done to help save Glenn.

Michonne shifted in her sleep beside him, rolling from off of her side and onto her stomach. He glanced over at her. The room was dark, with the exception of the moonlight streamed through the open window, casting its light onto their bodies. A small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as he ran his fingers over her cheeks then her lips, careful not to disrupt her sleep. He couldn't get enough of her, unable to keep his hands to himself. He had spent the last two weeks with her, enjoying their private space together like in the old days, though he wished it was under better circumstances. He had missed her over the years. He missed waking up to see her beautiful face in the morning, but would take pleasure in knowing he would be able see it again when he came home. The picture of her he kept by his bed back home wasn't enough.

When she left, he felt a part of him was missing. He tried to reassure himself that she would be back and they would revert back to the way their lives were before, with just another college degree hanging on their wall. When she didn't and was offered an amazing job opportunity working under the supervision of one of her mentors, he couldn't think of himself and what he wanted, not at that moment. If he were to hold her back, he feared she would resent him later on down the line and that was the last thing he wanted. So he let her go. Even if it meant they couldn't be together anymore. As long as she was happy, he was happy.

He took it day by day. He tried to move on, even began dating again under the advice of his friend, Shane, but he found himself comparing each girl to Michonne. None of them lived up to her brilliance, sophistication and beauty. Not even the one that was obsessed with owls, which both Glenn and Shane found hilarious. He couldn't count how many times he almost packed his bags and drove his truck to New York, but he figured that maybe those three years they spent together were just a phrase or a part of their journey in this life. Some people were only there for a season type of relationship…

"Rick?" Michonne mumbled groggily as she opened her eyes. His fingers had moved back to her cheek and were resting there. He removed them, opting to rest them on her lower back instead. "What are you still doing up? What time is it?"

He lifted his head to glance over at the clock on the nightstand on the other side of her. "Three o'clock. I couldn't sleep."

She rubbed her eyes. "You have to be at the airport in three hours. You need to get some rest."

He watched as she stretched her body, raising her arms above her head and pointing the tip of her toes. She seemed more relaxed now than she had over the past two weeks. They had spent the day in bed, talking, eating and watching movies to take their minds off of the pain for a moment. She had gotten more sleep, peaceful and content in his arms.

She noticed the somber expression on his face as she sat up, her head cocked to the side as she tried to read his mind. "Hey," she said softly, reaching out to run a hand through his curls. "Are you thinking about him?"

He was still for a second, his eyes on the window again as his mind started racing. Memories of that night came rushing back to him, pinning him against the wall as he tried to push them away.

"Rick," Michonne whispered, her face etched with concern. She had spent so much time wallowing in her own pain that she didn't stop to see his. "Talk to me," she pleaded.

Rick sat up then, his shoulders slumped as he rubbed at his right eye. He kept his gaze down as he turned his face to her. "I haven't been sleeping," he confessed. "I keep thinking about that night, what we lost in Glenn and how it all went down.

"I couldn't save him." His voice broke as he closed his eyes and shook his head. "He looked up to me as a brother and I couldn't even protect him."

"Rick, you did all you could."

"Everyone keeps telling me that, but I don't see it that way. I was the officer on the case that night. If I had gotten there just five minutes earlier, those robbers wouldn't have shot him. Glenn would still be here. Maggie would still have a husband and Hershel would still have a father."

Michonne placed her fingers underneath his chin, lifting his head up so that they were now face to face. Her eyes bore into his as she stressed, "It's not your fault. It never was your fault. The only people to blame here are the robbers that killed him; not you. You stood by him until the ambulance came and did everything you could to save him. There is nothing else that could have been done. You're an amazing man, Rick Grimes. You protect and you serve. Glenn was proud of you. I'm proud of you."

He nodded, removing her hand from underneath his chin and kissed her knuckles.. Tears had slipped down her cheeks and he reached out to tenderly wipe them away. He didn't deserve her but he was glad he had her… and he wanted to keep her. This trip had changed him, making him realize that he wasn't whole without her. He needed her back in his life.

"I spoke with Maggie a couple of days ago," she said, sniffling. "She told me that she's grateful for the time that she had with Glenn and that she wouldn't trade it for anything else in the world. You know, even when she's the one in pain, she is still looking out for other people." She focused her eyes on his. "She told me to be with the one I love, no matter the circumstances because you never know when they'll be taken away from you. And I think I want to try this again."

He raised his eyebrows, mentally repeating her words to make sure she was saying what he thought she was saying. "With us?"

"Yes," she nodded. "We can do it long distance until we have everything figured out. Maybe you can fly up here once a month or I fly down to Atlanta or we can meet somewhere in between. As long as we're together. Rick, I love you and I realized during this trip that I can't let you go again. I can't lose you."

Rick nodded in understandment, his heart swelling with gratitude. Their mindset was the same. "I know. I can't lose you either."

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her as if his life depended on it and buried his face into the crook of her neck. He inhaled the scent of her, never wanting to leave this space they were in.

"We can do this," he whispered. "You and me. We can make it."

She nodded, pulling away from him and resting her forehead against his. "We can. We will."

 _How I missed you, my love._


	3. Chapter 3

**I wasn't planning on revisiting this story again, but I was inspired after watching a deleted scene for Season 7 that's been making its way around Tumblr. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

" _So when are you coming home again?" Glenn inquired._

 _Michonne glanced at the calendar on her kitchen wall. "I'm hoping sometime around Christmas. Work has been keeping me busy lately."_

" _You should come down for a little bit. Just for the weekend or something," he pressed. Aside from facetime calls, he hadn't seen his closest friend in nearly six months, the cases at her law firm keeping her on her toes. "Christmas is another two months away."_

" _I know, but it's really the only time I'll be able to get off," Michonne said, opening the cabinet door and reaching up for her favorite coffee mug._

" _Not even Thanksgiving? You can't get away for a few days? Atlanta isn't that boring."_

" _I'll try my best," she assured him. "But I have this really big case that I'm working on and then there's this volunteer project that I need to look into." She exhaled, already feeling the pressure rise up inside of her. "A lot has been going on."_

 _Glenn chuckled. "Always doing for everyone else. When are you going to do for yourself?"_

 _Michonne froze, the coffee pot still in her hand, surprised. "What do you mean?"_

" _I mean, what do you want, Michonne?" he urged softly. She imagined him sitting behind his desk at the middle school where he worked as a guidance counselor, his dark eyes filled with compassion and thoughtfulness. "You've always made sure we were okay, even after you moved to New York. You need to look out for yourself for once."_

 _She already knew what -or rather, who- he was alluding to. The man she had left behind while she pursued the path of what she thought she wanted. "You've been speaking with Maggie," she teased. Maggie was the heart of the group, determined to keep them all together, but Michonne liked to think of Glenn as the pulse, pumping out the love and energy amongst them to keep them going._

" _Maybe," he said. He paused, carefully making his approach. "He still loves you."_

 _She closed her eyes, her shoulders slumped and she set the coffee pot back down on the counter before she could drop it. The image of a blue eyed Rick Grimes appeared in her mind and although they had remained friends over the last five years, she couldn't help but miss what they had together as a couple._

" _The feeling is mutual," she whispered. Shaking her head to rid the thoughts of the "what if's", she attempted to change the subject before their conversation turned too somber. "So, how's my godson?"_

 _She could hear the smile on Glenn's voice as he spoke of his son, Hershel. The three year old was an exuberant little thing, providing his parents with stories to tell and brag about for days._

" _We haven't told anybody else, but Maggie and I were thinking about having another baby," he said, knowing he could trust one of his oldest and closest friend with the information. "Everything has been going great with the house, ours jobs. I think it's time."_

" _Glenn, that's great!" Michonne practically squealed. "I'm happy for you guys. You two deserve it all."_

" _Not as much as you do, too," he replied back. "Just think about what I said. Promise me."_

 _His words came out more as a statement instead of a question and she knew that he was being serious. Whatever their futures held, he wanted to make sure his friends were happy._

" _I promise." she replied._

" _Great," he sighed, as of a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. "So, what about next weekend? Can you come down then?"_

* * *

Michonne smiled to herself as she watched Hershel run around the yard, his laugh lingering in the air as he raced against the small red toy remote car Shane was maneuvering with a controller just a few feet away.

It was a cool, autumn day, a peace in the air as the friends came together to celebrate the life of another friend, proving that his memory still lived on. It was Maggie's idea to have a dinner in honor of her late husband, setting up the picnic table in the backyard for them to eat and reflect on the good memories, ignoring the bad.

"Auntie Chonne, look!" Hershel called out from the yard. "I'm winning!"

Michonne leaned against the porch railing, the smile on her face spreading wider as she observed the four year old race against the car. Hershel had gotten so big over the last year. His legs stretched out longer due to a growth spurt and his cheeks were less fuller than they were last year. He reminded her so much of Glenn, not just with his expressive eyes and dark hair, but with his playful and kind hearted spirit. He possessed his mother's smile, lighting up any and every room, proving that he truly had the best of both parents.

It had been a year since Glenn's death. A year since they had heard his voice and cheerful laugh. A year since he had held his son and kissed his forehead. A lot had happened within their circle but Michonne was sure he already knew about every one of the changes. He had always been there for all of his friends when he was on earth and was sure he wouldn't stop in the afterlife.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening behind her, followed by the sound of footsteps. She knew who it was without even turning around and gave a small smile as she felt him place a hand on the small of her back, confirming her suspicions.

"Hey," she said as Rick stepped beside her, his blue eyes meeting her brown.

"Hey. Everything okay?" He asked, his hand rubbing her back for comfort.

"Yeah." She sighed, leaning in closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around before depositing a kiss on the top of her head. "Just glad to be home."

It was Glenn's words that had led her back to Atlanta. After embarking on a long distance relationship with Rick for months, Michonne finally figured out what she wanted and it had been right in her face all along. She wanted Rick. She wanted to be near her friends again. To wake up next to Rick in the morning. To take Hershel to the aquarium and watch him on the weekends. To spend time with Maggie in the garden. Not just once a month during her monthly visits but every day. She wanted to go home.

So she moved back home. It was what she needed, to be surrounded by family and friends and the love that they provided. Both Glenn and Maggie had given her that little push with their individual talks and for that, she would forever be grateful.

"It's good to have you home," Rick said gently, smiling down at her. "Come on. Let's go eat."

He clasped her hand and they made their way down the porch steps towards the table where Sasha was lighting a lone white candle.

Maggie watched from the screen door behind them. A small smile spread on her face as her fingers tightened its hold around the gold pocket watch she had given Glenn for Christmas years ago, a heirloom in her family that would eventually be passed down to Hershel. But for now, it would remain in her care, safe in her hands until he was ready.

She glanced down at it before opening the door and stepping out onto the porch, the breeze greeting her as she stood there for a minute. She could practically feel his arms around her, comforting her and promising her that he would never leave her side.

They had went through the unimaginable a year ago, but Maggie vowed to keep their group of friends together. They needed each other now more than ever. Glenn had chosen to be there for each and every one of them over the years and she would do the same.

"I'm just following your lead," she whispered to the wind.


End file.
